Arthur's Reign
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: An epilogue to 'Arthur's wedding' It's 5 years on, Uther is dead and Merlin is now king. warning: Slash. Rated M to be safe.


It was 5 years since the wedding of Arianna and Merlin... During this time, Uther Pendragon sadly passed away.

"Yes!" Merlin shouted.

"Quiet you. This is very sad. Uther wasn't always evil you know." I corrected him.

Anyway, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted... however, this life which was lost was replaced two months after. Twins were born of Arianna. A beautiful baby boy and girl, they were now four years of age and Merlin was now King of Camelot. The two children were called Arthur and Igraine, after Arianna's mother and the life Arianna never got to finish as a man.

"Daddy, can we go and play outside with the other children?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, Arthur, Just give me a minute... Ari!" Merlin called out.

"Yes, Merlin?" Arianna made an entrance with little Igraine, who was sucking her thumb and looking at Merlin with her big blue eyes.

"Arthur wants to go play with the other children; did you and Igraine want to come with us?"

"Sure. We can go and find Auntie Morgs, can't we?" Arianna picked Igraine up and sat her on her hip. Igraine simply nodded excitedly and cuddled close to Arianna.

"Arthur, is Gawain outside?" Merlin looked out the window to try and find a small boy with brown locks and green eyes.

"He's there, daddy! Let's go!" Arthur was running down the halls quicker than you could say magic. Merlin was running behind him, trying not to fall over. He followed the little blonde boy down the halls while Arianna stayed with the raven haired Igraine.

"Shall we go find Auntie Morgs and Auntie Gwen?" Arianna asked Igraine. Igraine responded with a small squeal and nodding her head up and down excitedly. Arianna smiled at the small child and turned to find Morgana and Gwen. It wasn't too long before they found Morgana in the throne room with Gwen. Igraine jumped down from Arianna's arms and ran straight to Gwen. Gwen opened her arms out to Igraine and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie! How's my little Igraine doing?" Gwen tickled her stomach. To this, she squealed and laughed with a belly chuckle.

"She's taken a real liking to you, Gwen." Arianna smiled.

"Well, I always thought I'd be a really good Auntie figure..." Gwen said meekly.

"You do very well. Igraine is totally adoring of you."

"Love you Auntie Gwen. Love you Auntie Morgs. Love you lots mummy." Igraine murmured.

"Aw...She's so cute, Ari. I knew you'd have a happy family." Morgana was smiling ear to ear.

"Well, now that Magic is considered a helpful force in Camelot, things could never be better." Arianna opened out her arms for Igraine, and she ran into her mother's arms.

"Igraine, shall we go see uncle Gaius?" Arianna whispered. Igraine grinned happily. She loved her uncle Gaius because he gave her lots of pretty flowers.

"Come on then." Arianna set off for the physician's chambers. "Bye Morgs! Bye Gwen!"

"Uncle Gaius!" Igraine jumped down from Arianna's arms and ran straight to the old physician who was working at his bench.

"Hello, Igraine." Gaius smiled down at her and presented her with a bluebell. Igraine took the flower gently and gazed at it in wonder.

"Gaius...It's nice to see you." Arianna embraced him and he smiled, returning the embrace.

"Arianna, a pleasure as always."

"Upsies, uncle Gaius, upsies!" Igraine put out her arms.

Gaius picked up the small girl and she giggled in delight. She cuddled him, soon putting her thumb in her mouth and mumbling "Love you, Uncle Gaius."

"Love you too, Igraine. Did you want to go flower picking with me today? I need it for my elixirs."

She looked over to Arianna with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh...how could I say no to that? Go on." Arianna drawled sarcastically. Igraine climbed down, grabbing her little basket and her cloak from the bench. Gaius smiled at Arianna and took Igraine's hand to go flower picking.

"Daddy, you're supposed to be the dragon, so I can slay you!" Arthur moaned.

"Well, I can't be the dragon, I have no wings." Merlin replied simply.

"You're supposed to pretend, daddy. Gawain and I are the knights, because we have swords." Arthur held up his twig, as did Gawain.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Came a familiar voice.

"Ari? I thought you were with Igraine..." Merlin was confused.

"Igraine's gone with uncle Gaius, flower picking."

"Mummy, Daddy won't be our dragon." Arthur pouted.

"Well, I do a pretty good dragon. Would you like me to be it?"

"Please mummy, then we can play!" Arthur held up his twig as Arianna pretended to roar like a dragon.

"Run, young knights, before I burn you with my fire!" Arianna started chasing after them as Arthur and Gawain were running from her, giggling and trying to poke her with their 'swords'. Arthur eventually got her in the stomach.

"Oh...I'm dying...oh..." Arianna collapsed on the floor. Arthur peered over his mother's body, to which Arianna pounced, grabbed his ankle and tickled him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Arianna growled as Arthur collapsed on the floor in heaps of laughter. Merlin found his opportunity and snuck up on Arianna. He jumped at her and tickled her causing her to lose her grip on Arthur and collapse on the ground giggling. Arthur and Merlin both took their chance to tickle her, both laughing as she giggled.

"And I got you." Merlin stated.

"Okay, okay! You win!" She squealed and the boys stopped tickling her. Merlin smiled at Arianna, who smiled back.

"Daddy, how much do you love mummy?" Arthur asked innocently.

"I love mummy very much. She's the only woman I ever want to be with." Merlin responded, the feeling spreading through him and Arianna. Arianna sat up and cuddled Merlin with all her might.

"Mummy, do you love daddy lots too?"

"Of course I do. Daddy looks after me and you and your sister. He makes sure we are safe." Arianna responded.

"Daddy, can we go back and learn some more spells?" Arthur loved magic. He was amazed by the ability he had.

"Yep, come on. Perhaps Uncle Gaius might join us." Merlin took his son's hand and Arianna took the other.

"Daddy!" Igraine ran to her father, clinging to him before showing him her basket.

"Wow, aren't they pretty? Not as pretty as my little princess though..." Merlin placed a finger on her nose and smiled.

"Love you daddy." Igraine was nose to nose with Merlin, smiling.

"Love you too, Princess." Merlin gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "We were going to do some magic, weren't we Arthur?"

"Yup, we sure were!" Arthur got excited.

"Do you want to do magic with us?" Merlin always asked his little princess if she wanted to, just in case she wanted to refuse. She simply nodded and put a hand out for Gaius, signalling for him to go with them.

"Uncle Gaius can come too if he wants." Merlin looked over to Gaius.

"I'd be delighted." Gaius smiled.

They all set off for the courtyard and found a place to sit whilst reading their magic book together. Life couldn't be sweeter for the Pendragon family.

After their session, Arthur pointed his hands towards a torch and muttered "_légeléoht_" and the torch lit up. He smiled at his father.

"Well done, son. You did well!" Merlin ruffled his son's hair and cuddled him.

"Thank you, daddy!" Arthur cuddled closer to Merlin.

Igraine also cast her own spell, causing a flower to appear. Merlin looked at the flower in awe.

"That's beautiful, Igraine." Merlin smiled. He cuddled his daughter close to him. Arianna looked at Merlin cuddling their two children, smiling at how perfect their family looked.

"Beautiful..." She murmured.

"Pardon?" Merlin asked.

"I was just looking at how beautiful you and your children are."

"You mean our children. You are an equal member in this family, Ari. You are their mother."

"I bore them, but it doesn't necessarily make them mine. They have magic, I do not."

"It automatically makes them yours. They were connected to you for nine months."

"I have no magic. I feel left out."

"Arianna... I can change that."

"You mean you can give me magical abilities?"

"I can try."

Arianna smiled and took hold of her husband's hand. Arthur moved over to Arianna to cuddle her.

"Mummy, can I have a kiss?" Arthur looked up to Arianna.

"Of course, sweetie." Arianna placed a light kiss on Arthur's forehead. He cuddled close to Arianna.

"Love you, mummy." Arthur murmured.

"Love you too, Arthur."

Merlin got up, preparing to go to the throne room when Igraine stopped him.

"Upsies, Daddy, Upsies!" Igraine demanded.

Merlin lifted up Igraine and placed her on his hip. "How's that, Princess?"

"Much better."

"I have to get to business since I have laws and the like to pass."

"Daddy, can I come with you?"

"Okay, but you can't stay glued to my side the whole time, I have to do my job."

"Toys?"

"If you like."

Igraine smiled at her daddy.

"Arianna, are you coming with Arthur?" Merlin turned to his wife.

"Only if Arthur wants to. He gets awful bored." Arianna responded, knowing her son very well.

"I'll go with you, mummy, if I can sit on your lap." Arthur asked, hoping he might get away with it.

"Of course you can, you know I don't mind. Just as long as you don't hassle the other knights or daddy while they're working. Plus, mummy needs to work with daddy, so you'll have to keep yourself occupied for some of it."

"Okay, mummy." Arthur got up and helped Arianna up. The four all headed to the throne room.

It was an hour into the meeting and little Igraine was sitting on her daddy's lap, listening contently to the conversation around her. Arthur was sat on Arianna's lap, sleeping peacefully.

"Looks like your boy is tired, sire." Sir Galahad motioned towards Arianna.

"Indeed. Arianna, did you want to take Arthur to his chambers?" Merlin asked.

"He seems peaceful enough here... Just carry on, we'll wake him when we finish." Arianna cuddled her son close to her, stroking his hair. Arthur just fidgeted his position on his mother's lap, trying to stay within his mother's embrace, feeling safe.

"Alright. Now, back to business... Sir Owen, you said about the crops..." Merlin continued on. Igraine tugged on her daddy's shirt and whispered something into his ear. "What a good idea, Igraine... My daughter suggests that we should change things around every year."

"She said that? Smart kid." Sir Owen commented.

"Tell them your idea, Igraine." Merlin encouraged.

"Well, Uncle Gaius said something about it... he said that the pretty flowers needed stuff to grow pretty, and sometimes it doesn't have enough. He said to stop growing pretty flowers there and move them somewhere else. He said to move them back after the dirt got the stuff it needed to grow pretty flowers again." Igraine tried to explain.

"Uncle Gaius told you this?"

"Yes. Uncle Gaius is very clever."

"And you're a very good listener, Igraine. So then, shall we use this idea?" Merlin looked to Sir Owen.

"We could give it a try." Sir Owen looked hopeful.

"Then that concludes the meeting." Merlin got up and sat Igraine on his hip again.

"Well done, Igraine." Arianna looked over to her daughter. "You're a smart girl. We'll have to go see Uncle Gaius, won't we?" Igraine nodded happily and she looked up to her daddy.

"Summon Gaius here, please." Merlin turned to one of the servants.

"Yes sire."

The servant exited and returned with Gaius.

"You wanted to see me?" Gaius looked to them.

"Yes. You have been teaching my daughter very good ideas. She's been listening to you a lot and I want you to teach her your profession."

"You want me to take her on as a student?"

"I have recognised my daughter's potential, and she seems to enjoy learning, so I'd like you to teach her."

"Uncle Gaius, does that mean we get to do more pretty flower picking?" Igraine smiled at Gaius.

"It would mean that, yes. I'd be delighted to take her on as a student."

"Now Igraine, you're to listen very closely to Uncle Gaius now, since he's going to tell lots of other things about flowers and how they can help people." Merlin looked to his daughter, proud to be her father.

"Don't worry, daddy, I'll make you and mummy very happy." Igraine promised.

"That's my girl." Merlin gave her a cuddle before she went and took Gaius' hand eagerly.

"What flowers are we going to learn about today, Uncle Gaius?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, come with me and I'll show you..." Gaius trailed off, walking with Igraine back to his chambers, her skipping alongside him.

"Merlin..." Arianna turned to him. "I am so very proud of you. You make a wonderful king and an even more wonderful father."

"You truly think so? I'm just doing what's coming naturally to me." Merlin was surprised.

"I don't think so, my love, I know so." She smiled. Arianna and Merlin shared a passionate kiss just before Arthur awoke from his slumber.

"Mummy, is the meeting over?" Arthur looked up to Arianna.

"Yes darling, it's over now."

"Can I go see the big boys training now?" Arthur loved watching the Knights train. He dreamed of becoming one of them one day.

"Yes, we can. Mummy might be going to some training with them too."

"Really? Can you teach me?" Arthur's eyes widened in hope.

"Of course I can, baby. Maybe the big boys might have a little fight with you, see how good you are."

Arthur grinned. "Where's my sword, mummy?"

"You can't have a real sword just yet. You're too young. We'll give you a wooden one to start with."

"Oh...No fair, all the big boys get real ones!"

"Arthur, you're four years old. You're not one of the big boys yet. You have to be at least ten before you get a real sword."

Arthur pouted. "I want a real one. Then I can show my friend Gawain my sword."

"You're not getting a real one until you're ten and that's final, mister." Arianna used her stern voice.

Arthur folded his arms in a strop and gave his butter-wouldn't-melt look to his daddy.

"Arthur, what your mother says, goes. You know that. She's only trying to keep you out of harm's way. That look won't work." Merlin shook his head.

"But I want a real sword."

"You can't have one, you're only four."

"But I still want one."

"Arthur, we don't want you hurting yourself. Uncle Gaius has had to make lots of knights better because they got hit with a sword. Swords are very dangerous."

"How many is lots, daddy?"

"Try thousands. Thousands is a big number."

Arthur looked to the floor in disappointment. "So I'm still not allowed one until I'm a big boy?"

"When you're ten, Arthur, we'll let you have a sword. Until then, you'll have to practise with the wooden one."

Arthur smiled, knowing there was still hope his parents would get him a sword. Arianna took Arthur's hand and they set off for the courtyard again.

"Do you withdraw, Sir Owen?" Arianna said, her sword at his throat, Owen on the floor at her mercy.

"I withdraw." Owen admitted defeat. Arianna helped him to his feet.

"You fight well, Owen, but not well enough."

"Mummy, can I have a go?" Arthur waved his little wooden sword in the air.

"Who do you want to go up against?" Arianna went over to Arthur.

"I want to go up against Sir Galahad with a wooden sword."

"Sir Galahad, huh? Bold choice. Galahad, do you want to have a small duel with my son? Only wooden swords, mere child's play."

"Sure. I'll go easy on him." Galahad gloated.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. He took his stance and Galahad opposed him. They began and Arthur struck a blow to Galahad's side. Galahad tried landing a blow on the boy's shoulder, but Arthur ducked and poked his sword into Galahad's left bum cheek.

"Ouch! Why you cheeky little...!" Galahad swung at Arthur, but Arthur ducked again and walloped Galahad on the foot. Galahad grabbed his foot and swung at Arthur one last time before falling over. Arthur put his sword to Galahad's neck with a massive grin on his face.

"Do you withdraw, Sir Galahad?" Arthur smirked.

"Alright, you little pipsqueak, I withdraw." Galahad growled. All the knights were laughing at him, defeated by a four year old.

"Who's next?" Arthur swung his sword around. A knight stepped forward.

"The name is Sir Kay."

"Okay." Arthur took his stance and Kay opposed him. Arthur took victory once again.

"You got lucky, kid." Kay was annoyed.

" Mummy, I'm tired and the big boys don't like me anymore." Arthur reached his arms up for Arianna.

"Well, it's nearing your naptime anyway. Thank you, boys, you've made my son very happy. Keep up the good work." Arianna smiled at all the knights who all smiled back. As Arianna was taking Arthur back, Arthur stuck his tongue out at Sir Kay.

"That kid got lucky." Kay grumbled.

"It's alright, Kay, Galahad got his arse kicked as well." Owen said cheerfully, with a very unimpressed Galahad standing beside him.

"I was going easy on him, like I said." Galahad groaned.

"Ah, save your breath, Galahad, the kid beat you fair and square." Owen snapped.

"Arthur, I am so proud of you, you fought two knights and won! That's brilliant for someone your age!" Arianna grinned. "You showed them who's best."

"I wanted to make you proud of me, Mummy." Arthur said genuinely.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me, baby. I'm proud just have you as my boy."

"It's not just you I want to make proud, mummy. Daddy doesn't pay me the attention I want from him."

"You're not jealous of Igraine, are you?"

"She's the apple of Daddy's eye. I want to get some praise."

"Arthur, just because Daddy may seem to dote more on Igraine than you, doesn't mean he's any the less proud of you."

Merlin came down the halls, smiling at them both.

"Daddy! You wouldn't believe what I did today!" Arthur said excitedly.

"What did you do today, Arthur?" Merlin queried.

"I had a fight with two of the big boys and I won!"

"You did? Arthur, that's brilliant!" Merlin took his son from Arianna and gave him a big cuddle. "You're mine and mummy's little knight in shining armour, you are." Merlin smiled at Arthur, who was beaming back, glad to have his daddy proud of him. Arthur then yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"And this little knight needs to get some sleep." Arianna whispered. Merlin handed him back to Arianna and they made their way back to their chambers.

"Okay Arthur, time to rest." Arianna tucked him in and gave him his stuffed toy dragon.

"Night, mummy."

"You sleep well, my son. You've done really well today." Merlin stroked Arthur's hair out of his face and smiled.

"Night, daddy." And with that, Arthur fell asleep.

"We need to find Igraine and get her to have some rest also." Merlin whispered. Arianna nodded silently and they slipped out of the doors to go and find Igraine.

"Today was fun, Uncle Gaius. Flowers can do more than just be pretty, I get that now." Igraine was skipping gleefully.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you what they can do." Gaius smiled down at the little raven haired girl.

"Daddy!" Igraine ran over and jumped into Merlin's arms. Merlin twirled her about in the air and then cuddled her close.

"Hello, Princess. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. Uncle Gaius told about how flowers can help people to get better when they feel sick." Igraine's eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"That's good." Merlin smiled at Gaius, mouthing a 'thank you'. Gaius smiled and got back to his bench, sitting down, completely worn out. "Well, it's time for bed, Princess. Arthur's already asleep, so we need to be extra quiet."

"Okay daddy." Igraine got down from her father's arms, ran over to Gaius and kissed him on the cheek. "Night, Uncle Gaius."

"Goodnight, Igraine." Gaius cuddled her and she skipped back over to Merlin, who swept her up. Seconds later, her thumb was in her mouth and her eyelids were closing.

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin whispered and both Merlin and Arianna exited back to their chambers.

After Igraine was tucked into her bed, sleeping soundly, Merlin signalled for Arianna to come and join him outside.

"Merlin, what about the children?" Arianna murmured.

"Morgana's agreed to look after them with Gwen. They'll be fine." Merlin whispered back.

Arianna followed Merlin to the stables and they saddled up to go out to the lake.

When they arrived at the lake, Merlin dismounted and helped Arianna to dismount. He led her to a secret place which was shaded over by trees and the lake glistened with beauty.

"Merlin, how did you find this place?" Arianna gasped.

"Don't know. My instincts just led me here." Merlin laid out a blanket. "Coming to join me?"

"Course." Arianna sat down beside him on the blanket, cuddling up to him. "Seems like ages since we had this kind of time alone."

"Well, we do have children now, so time becomes less."

"But now we're here..." Arianna looked up to Merlin, who seemed to have some sort of idea forming.

"I wanted to just give us a little break from the children." Merlin smiled at Arianna, who leant up to kiss him.

"I love you, Merlin."

"I love you too, Ari."

Just from these words, Arianna realised that being a woman was worth every minute, even if you were turned by mistake. Her life could not have been any better, even if she tried.

Fin.


End file.
